The Bet
by Galmil
Summary: Kyla knows her best friend Spencer likes her sister and wants to show Ashley how great she is.She makes a bet with Ashley saying Ashley could never get Spencer to go out with her in hopes that it will work out.First fanfic.Spashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters. **

**AN: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I don't know if it's any good. Yes I realize the chapter is rather short...it was much longer in word. Oh well. If you like I'll update more. I'll probably keep writing even if people hate it but I would like feedback. :D **

_I know this chapter is kind of slow but it was an establishing chapter so I just tried to get annoying establishing stuff in it. I have some stuff planned for how I want the story to go but sometimes I tend to start stuff and not finish, so I'm hoping this story works out..._

**The Bet**

Kyla looked down at her best friend Spencer from her perch on the lunch table. She was once again staring across the quad at Ashley's table. More so at Ashley than the table. Kyla knew Spencer had had a crush in her sister since her breakup with her last girlfriend, Carmen Sanchez. Kyla looked up as her boyfriend Aiden showed up and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hey babe. She in La-la-Ashley Land again?" he asked. Kyla chuckled "Yeah it's getting worse I think. She doesn't even seem to notice anything while she's within 20 feet of Ashley." Kyla waved her hand in front of Spencer's face and laughed as her friend jumped and glared at her.

"Sorry Spence but you were drooling." Kyla said. Aiden snorted so hard milk came out of his nose, earning a glare from both the girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer scoffed. She looked at Aiden in Kyla in confusion as they looked at her pointedly.

"Sure you don't Spence. And Aiden, sweetie, don't snort; it's really not attractive at all." Kyla said patting his arm as he blushed and looked away.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Spencer you've been totally hung up on Ash since you broke up with Carmen. Just ask her out or something." Kyla stated blatantly before mumbling "before I do it for you."

"Sorry Ky, didn't catch that last part?" Spencer said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Nothing," her best friend answered sweetly, tilting her head before putting on a cheesy smile. Both girls cracked up with Aiden just spacing. After being around girls so often he tends to get bored. _I really need some guy friends_ he thought to himself.

"Seriously though Spence. Ask her out…or just talk to her or something. The staring is really not attractive," Kyla joked.

"WHAT! Ky, you know I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" Kyla asked.

"…Well, because…she's Ashley," Spencer stuttered, while Kyla rolled her eyes, "I just can't. Ok?"

"Spence. Contrary to Ashley's belief, she is not a God. You know I bet she would go out with you. We'd have to make it hard on her though so that she wouldn't get bored though. It might work," Kyla said running a hand threw her brunette waves. The wheels in her head were turning away and it took a few minutes before she went back to the conversation. Spencer just stared at her bewildered.

"What are you even talking about?" Spencer asked looking at Aiden to see if he had any clue. Aiden just shrugged. _Well you're a great help_thought Spencer.

"Spencer seriously pay attention. Sheesh I don't know where you're mind is…oh wait I do." Smirked Kyla, "I said I bet I can get Ashley to like you. OOO IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!!!" Shrieked Kyla as the bell rang.

"Uh, ok that's great Ky." Spencer said slightly cringing at her friends high pitched squeal and while packing up her books for class. She still had no idea what Kyla was thinking and to be honest, she was a little nervous to find out. When Kyla set her mind to something she didn't stop until she got her way. She can be pretty scary too if someone tries to get in her way. Spencer's learned after many of Kyla's schemes just to go with the flow.

"You know I'm taking that as a yes," Kyla stated as she walked off to class with Aiden.

"Whatever," muttered Spencer as she turned and walked off to her last two classes of the day. But not without one last glace and the beautiful brunette two tables down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of South of Nowhere**

**AN:** So I don't really like this chapter but to me it felt needed for a bit later. I know it seems kinda slow but it gets better.

Chap 2

Spencer walked into her English Lit class and sat in the desk closest to the door. It's the easiest one to see what's going on in and hallway and she can be the first one to leave class. She arrived to class a few minutes before it started and grabbed her seat, watching people trickle in. She looked up at the door as she heard a familiar voice.

"See you after school right?" Ashley asked Madison from the doorway, not noticing Spencer staring at her.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your car," Madison replied before going to take her seat in the back of the room. Spencer sighed. So she tried her best at lunch to lie to Kyla but she really did like Ashley. She watched the brunette turn and walk down the hall through the open door. She loved to watch Ashley walk, especially when she wore skirts. Her legs were just so long and tan and looked really smooth, Spencer really wanted to see if they were as smooth as they looked.

"Ms. Carlin would you like to answer the question?" Spencer's teacher asked snapping her out of her daydream.

"Umm, well you …uh see…pass?" Spencer asked. Her teacher just gave her a look and picked on another student allowing Spencer to go back to dreaming of Ashley.

Spencer walked to her locker at the end of the day. She wasn't really paying attention to anything around her so when Kyla came up and stood behind her locker door she didn't notice her until she closed her door.

"Jesus Ky! What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Spencer asked after calming her heart rate down.

"Sorry Spence, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you were going to come over my house today with Aiden. We can discuss the plan," Kyla said as she walked out of the building with Spencer.

"What plan?" Spencer asked as they reached Glen's car. She looked at Kyla who looked like she was going to scream bloody murder.

"WHAT PLAN? THE PLAN SPENCER! You know the SECRET plan. The plan we discussed at lunch," Kyla practically screamed. Spencer stared at her in shock thinking back to lunch.

"Oh Kyla, I thought you were kidding," Spencer whined, "There is no way we are trying to get your sister to go out with me."

"Spencer, you should know by now I never kid about plans," Kyla said as Glen came over.

"We'll talk tomorrow Ky. Don't do anything drastic," Spencer said as she got into the car with Glen. _Sure, sure. What's drastic anyway? If Spencer won't help then I'll just have to get Aiden to help,_ Kyla thought as she watched the car pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey babe," Aiden said as he walked up next to Kyla. He took a hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Hey. So Spencer doesn't want to plan The Plan," Kyla said pouting.

"That's too bad. I think she and Ash would get along well," Aiden said before placing a kiss on Kyla's still pouting lips.

"I know right? I think we should still try and work it out. Obviously we can't have Ash know though. It will make it too easy. I think if Ashley got to know Spencer then it would help set up a relationship or at least a friendship," Kyla said while looking at Aiden to see if he agreed.

"That's great, but Ash doesn't usually do relationships. She does hook ups. And recently she hasn't really been with anyone unless she's gone to Ego and met people," Aiden said. Kyla nodded her head and started to walk towards Aiden's jeep.

"Ashley may have a big ego but she's not as bad as her reputation. We just need a way to get them to know one another and I know it would work out," Kyla said hopping into Aiden's jeep.

"Well I guess we'll just have to look for a good opportunity to get them together then," Aiden said as he got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or the Characters.**

**AN:** So I decided to update again. Originally this was Chapter 2 but I decided to add a chapter in between. So this one is longer than the first two and I hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible but the only reasons these updates we so quick was because I had them typed on my computer already. I also want to say thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Love to read the reviews!

Chapter 3

Ashley looked up across the quad to be met with piercing blue eyes. She smirked. She loved catching people staring at her. It happened quite often too. She knew she was hot and apparently Kyla's friend knew as well. _I'm just that amazing. People can't keep their eyes off me._ She chuckled out loud.

"What?" asked her best friend Madison, who was glaring at her a bit. Ashley had interrupted Madison's speech about how amazing Glen and her were together. Madison hated to be interrupted and being interrupted by her best friend was no different.

"Sorry Madi, I just was thinking. I think Spencer likes me. She's been staring at me for a while," Ashley said grinning.

"Girl, if your head got any bigger you wouldn't be able to lift it. Not everyone who spaces out thinks about you," the Latina said rolling her eyes.

"What idiot told you that lie?" Ashley asked before cracking up, only to receive another eye roll from Madison.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious. Come on let's just get to class," Madison said before walking off to meet Glen. Ashley got up to follow but turned around quickly to see if Spencer was still looking. When she met blue eyes she walked off to class with a smirk on her face.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashley walked into her kitchen with Madison close behind. Aiden and Kyla had books all over the table and were whispering about something but as soon as Ashley walked in they quickly stopped talking and pretended to be working.

"I don't know Mad maybe I'm being paranoid but do you ever get the feeling people were just talking about you when you enter a room?" asked Ashley while pointedly looking at Aiden and Kyla.

"Yeah I get that feeling too. I have no idea why though," Madison said while taking a seat at the table with Aiden and Kyla. Ashley grabbed a soda from the fridge and hopped up onto the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"We have no idea what you guys are talking about," Kyla lied through her teeth, while grabbing a curl and twirling it on her finger. Aiden just broke eye contact and looked anywhere but at Ashley because she was staring him down like a dog.

"You two suck at lying. Whatever, actually Kyla I wanted to talk to you," Ashley said remembering how Spencer was staring at her at lunch.

"Ok I'm sorry. My hairbrush broke and I can't not brush my hair. I thought I put yours back exactly-"but Kyla trailed off realizing Ashley was staring at her in confusion. She glared at Aiden as he smirked at her and blushed realizing Ashley wasn't going to yell at her for touching her stuff.

"You used my hairbrush?!?! Well that wasn't what I was going to talk to you about but you know how I feel about other people's hair. It's gross. Just sitting there in the brush, ew," Ashley made a face at her sister who just shrugged apologetically, "Yeah like apologizing helps now Ky."

"Chill Ash, it's not Kyla's fault that you have a weird aversion to hair," said Madison while she, Aiden, and Kyla chuckled. Ashley just glared at them and took a sip of her soda.

"It's not hair. It's just other people's hair…in my brush…" Ashley said with a pout.

"Ok, ok we're sorry for teasing Ash. Now what did you really want to talk about?" Kyla asked trying to get Ashley to talk again. Getting in an argument, even a small one could mean walking to school for the next few weeks.

"Oh right, so I noticed Spencer was staring at me today. I guess your friend has a crush," Ashley boasted making Madison roll her eyes for the third time today. Kyla looked at Aiden quickly. She didn't think Ashley would notice Spencer's staring. If she knew Spencer liked her Kyla's plan (or soon to be formed plan) wouldn't work. Aiden just shrugged. _You're just full of helpfulness today aren't you?_ Kyla thought sarcastically. Kyla looked back at Ashley before smirking.

Aiden saw Kyla smirk and got worried. This wasn't Kyla's regular smirk. No, it was her I'm formulating a plan smirk. And Kyla's plans tend to be a little bit crazy sometimes.

"Ashley Spencer doesn't like you. I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyla said. Ashley looked at Aiden who met her eyes with a look of confusion. _Hmm, neither of them seem to not know anything about Spencer liking me,_ Ashley was now confused too. She had seen Spencer watching her and it wasn't just spacing out.

"Kyla everyone likes me," Ashley stated like it was a common truth making Aiden and Madison chuckle at her cockiness.

"Ashley I'm telling you Spencer would never go out with you, she doesn't like you that way."

"Everyone likes me that way," Ashley said smirking.

"You think so? I'm telling you Spencer would never be interested," Kyla returned with an inward smirk. She knew Ashley's ego would help her at some point in her life.

"Kyla _everyone_ likes me that way," Ashley repeated once more almost tiredly. _This is like teaching a five-year-old calculus, _thought Ashley.

"Want to bet?" Kyla challenged.

"Of course. This is gonna be so easy because she obviously likes me," Ashley boasted.

"Ok if you have to get Spencer to go out with you within two months," Kyla said. Aiden gaped at her in confusion. Just a moment before Ashley walked in Kyla was trying to figure out a way to get them together and now she's making a bet with Ashley?

"And by the not going to happen chance that I lose?" Ashley asked Kyla.

"Then…you can't brag about how amazing you are," Kyla said making something up off the top of her head. She looked at Madison and Aiden who were both looking at her slightly confused and amused.

"That's it?" Ashley asked, "Whatever that's easy. And if I win?"

"If you win you'll have Spencer and can retain any bragging rights that you want," Kyla said.

"This bet sucks," Madison said as she got up to follow Ashley to her room.

"Whatever, it makes it easier for me to win," Ashley said while smirking and leaving the kitchen.

Kyla looked at Aiden and shrugged, "I didn't know what else to bet. Plus it's not like we really want her to lose. We want them together."

"Yeah but what if it goes wrong? Won't Spencer get hurt if she finds out Ashley only likes her for a bet?" Aiden said being the voice of reason.

"Oh…well, we'll just have to tell Spencer then," Kyla said while nodding her head, "Yes it will work out better if Spencer knows. The harder we make this on Ashley the more she'll want it," Kyla said.

"I guess if Spencer agrees," Aiden said.

"Don't worry she will. She likes Ash to much not to," Kyla said before jumping out of her seat, "THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!" Aiden just chuckled and went back to his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or the characters.**

**AN: **So I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and that you're all sticking with my story :D. So I did something a little different. Instead of third person I wrote in first. I sometimes find it easier to write this way because I can get into a character's head more. If you guys don't mind or do...or if you don't care just let me know and I can always go back to third person. I hope you likes this chapter...it was a bit filler but I have the next planned out!

Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV:**

_I looked at the brunette from behind. She was in the wings of the stage peering out to the crowd. I came up behind her and interlaced our left hand. I placed a light kiss on her shoulder and felt her lean back into me. Her body fit perfectly into mine.  
_

_"Don't worry you'll do great," I whispered into her ear. She didn't answer she just nodded her head; her soft curls tickling my cheek. She turned around and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were the most beautiful color ever. They were indescribable. Pools of warm chocolate, but sometimes they were almost amber. She leaned in her warm breath on my lips and I shuddered. She pressed a light kiss to my lips before pulling back and grinning. When she smiles it lights up her face. I cupped her face and pulled her back to me. I slowly let my eyes close and let my emotions take over. The kiss was full of passion and her tongue traced my bottom lip. I eagerly granted her access to my mouth and groaned._

I opened my eyes slowly and I reached over to shut off my alarm that has once again woken me from my recurring Ashley dream. I groaned again. Only this time not from pleasure, "Dammit…stupid not reality. Stupid dream," I muttered to myself. I threw the covers back and swung myself out of bed and sleepily walked to my bathroom to hop in the shower. I let the water cascade down my body as I lifted my face up to meet the water. After I finished I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and got dressed. I walked back into my room and noticed my phone was flashing. I picked it up and saw I had a voicemail from Kyla.

"Hey Spence. So don't hate me okay?" This doesn't sound to good. "So I kinda put the plan into action and made a bet with Ashley saying she would never get you to go out with her. So…don't hate me. Anyway Aiden is picking me up this morning and we'll swing by to get you too and explain everything. Love you. Tootles." I looked down at my cell phone in shock. What the hell? I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie you want some pancakes?" My Dad asked from the kitchen as I peered out the living room window. Where are they? I'm going to kill them!

"Spence?" I hear again from the kitchen.

"Oh no thanks Dad, Kyla and Aid are picking me up," Spencer said walking into the kitchen. I looked over at my Dad clearing Glen's plate, while he just sat there.

"You're such a slob," I said and he looked at me and stuck out his tongue, "Real mature Glen."

"No one said I had to be mature. Just hot," he says smirking. Ew. I just shake my head at him and grin. I really love my brother. He can be an arrogant ass but he still always looks out for me.

"Where's mom?" I ask my Dad.

"She got called in for an early shift but should be home for dinner. Why is there something you need to talk about?" he asked glancing at me nervously almost as if checking to see if he could see my problems physically. I saw him go from Dad to Social Worker Dad.

"Dad no…well I mean just normal high school stuff but nothing to worry about," I said with a reassuring smile. He just gives me a quick with I return. My Dad is always so caring. I love him so much.

I hear a car beep outside, grab my stuff and head for the door.

"See you later," I yell as I open my front door and run over to Aiden's jeep. I hop in the backseat and notice Kyla looking at me sheepishly. I just glare at her.

"Ok look it was the perfect opportunity," she began while I saw Aiden nod furiously, "And Ash totally went for it. Just trust me it'll all work out. Just act nonchalant and Ashley will totally be in it for the chase. And if you show here how great you are along the way I know she'll like you," Kyla finished with a huff. I swear that girl talks faster than a racecar sometimes.

"Kyla that's besides the point. I told you not to do anything," I said as she just gave me a pout, "And don't pout you know it won't work…" I say but she just keeps it up and I groan.

"Fine I'm not mad but seriously I don't think there's anyway to pull this off Ky and I really don't want to be embarrassed especially in front of Ashley," I said relaying my fears.

"Hey Spence don't worry. Everyone looks stupid in front of Ashley at some point or she'll say something to make you uncomfortable-"

"Aiden shut up," Kyla cuts in and I chuckle. They really match each other's personality's it's too funny.

"And don't worry Spence I'll help you with anything you need." Kyla said trying to reassure me. I just shrugged. Aiden parked the car and we all hopped out and Kyla looped our arms as we started to walk to class. I notice Ashley and Madison watching us as they get out of Ashley's Porsche. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or the characters.**

**AN:** Sorry It's been a couple days since the last update. This took a while to type and then I was sick for a few days. Hope you like!!

Chapter 5

**Spencer's POV:**

I sat at our usual table talking to Kyla and Aiden when a shadow is cast over me. I look at Kyla who is smirking while Aiden tries his hardest not to. At least she doesn't hide her feelings and I know Kyla never lies.

"Hey Kyla, Aid, Spencer," I hear the husky voice from behind me. I place a fake grin on my face and glare at Kyla before slowly turning around to see the beautiful brunette and my brother's girlfriend, "Mind if we sit?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. She sat down next to me and my breath hitched at how close she was. She pressed her thigh up against mine and I tried to control my breathing.

"So we were thinking of going to Ego tonight and were wondering if you guys wanted to go?" Ashley asks looking directly at me. I quickly take a glance at Kyla who mouths "no." I feel Ashley's hand on my knee and remember what Kyla said, to make it hard.

"We would love if you came," She said stroking my knee with her thumb. Now I know I'm not the only one who caught that double entendre because Madison and Aiden both just snorted while trying brush it off as a cough. Kyla lightly smacked Aiden upside the head. Some times I feel bad for him because Kyla so obviously runs their relationship; although I guess it's nice she found a guy who loves her so much and would do anything for her. I look back at Ashley, she has a confident smirk, which I would usually sigh at but I was working to hard to control myself.

"Well I don't know about Kyla or Aiden but I'm going to have to decline," I say as convincingly as possible while smoothly removing her hand from my knee, "I'll see you guys later," I say to Kyla and Aiden while before giving Ashley a smirk and walking off. Her face was priceless to say the least, a mix of pure shock and confusion. I step inside the building heading toward my English class, not minding that I was a good five minutes early. I think back to Ashley and how close she was. I could definitely get used to this. If I can control myself around her long enough to keep up this game.

**Ashley's POV:**

I can't believe what just happened. Spencer Carlin walked away. I watch her retreating form with what I'm sure is a look of shock. No one ever walks away from me. I'm me. I hear a few laughs from the others and I look back at them and scowl.

"Shut up… What the hell just happened?" I ask out loud, hoping maybe one of them can give me a logical reason as to why Spencer walked away.

"Well we did try to tell you Ash," Kyla says, "Spencer's just not that into you."

"That makes no sense," I say. I look back at Spencer who just entered the building. Damn she's hot. Not that I hadn't noticed before, she was just Kyla's friend. And having you sister go out with your best friend could be weird right? Maybe that's why Kyla was so sure Spencer didn't like me. She's definitely wrong though because I so saw Spencer's change in breathing when I sat down.

"Hey Ash, stop ogling girl or you'll make a bigger fool of yourself," I hear Madison say. I turn back around and glare at her. She just puts her hands up in mock surrender and laughs. Aiden, Kyla and Madison start a conversation on how cute they are respectively in their respective couples and how they should double date. Blah, blah, blah. I still can't believe it. Shy, little Spencer walked away from me. I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Because, seriously Spencer isn't exactly known to be extroverted.

"Madi you have English with Spencer right?" I asked, an idea coming to my head.

"Yeah, so?" Madison asked with a look of confusion. I simply smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her English class.

"Play along ok?" I said just before coming to the English class door. Madison just nods and smirks probably wondering what I have up my sleeve. She's been privy to my schemes before. Hmm…now that I think about it, maybe scheming runs in the family. Kyla and I tend to pull jokes on people whom we are mad at or feel like pranking. I remember one time when my mother, a.k.a The Devil, kicked us out to have the house for her new man candy. While they were out to dinner Kyla and I set up the house to look like a baby shower with balloons and decorations saying: Congratulations It's Twins! Needless to say my mother's face when she came home was priceless but nothing compared to Man Candy's. Christine learned after that not to bring home her boyfriends, if she didn't want them to think she was an old gold digger, which technically, she is.

I walked into the class and stood right in front of Spencer's desk, making sure she had a great view of my ass. Because, honestly I really do have a great ass.

"So Mad, I changed my mind, I don't know if I want to go to Ego anymore," I said allowing her to get a feel of where I was going with this.

"Why not Ash, you love Ego," She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I just don't feel like people throwing themselves at me. It's cumbersome," Ok so I might be trying just a teensy bit to impress Spencer. But only a little. I mean come on she's really smart and hot, that's hard to win over…unless of course you're me.

"Please Ash you love it," she said with a smirk, her eyes quickly flicking to Spencer and back to me. It was a sign that Spencer was listening and obviously a little jealous. I just smirked and let her continue.

"Plus what if that really hot waitress is there again? You could always hang out with her again," she said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I just chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess you're right. Plus she was really hot." As I finished saying this I notice Spencer get up from her seat and walk quickly out of the classroom and down the hall. I looked out the door and saw her step into the bathroom. I looked back at Madison smirking.

"Chica you're cruel sometimes," she said shaking her head at me.

"Well at least I know she's bothered by me being with other girls," I say, "Don't worry I'll go check on her," I finish walking out the classroom and down to the girls bathroom.

"Hey Spence, you ok?" I asked walking in to see her washing her hands. She glanced up and looked at me in the mirror.

"I'm fine," she said. It wasn't snippy or terse just a simple I'm fine. Seriously?

"Well you left the class pretty quickly, I just wanted to make sure," I said. She finished drying her hands and turned to face me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked smirking. Damn. Well there's really no way out of this without looking like an idiot.

"Umm, well…I don't know?" Oh that's great Ash. You're really winning her over.

"Well I have to get to class Ash, see yeah," she said walking past me. I caught a whiff of her hair, which smelled delicious. It was a little bit fruity but not overly strong. Getting Spencer to talk to me, let alone go out with me is turning out to be harder than I expected. Ugh, why did I agree to this bet?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN:** _So I just want to start by saying thanks once again to everyone who reviews and favorites my story. It means a lot. Second I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. But I'm already working on the next adn hopefully I can upload it tomorrow or the next day. I know my story is sorta slow but I have some plans for the next couple chapters._

Chapter 6

Spencer quickly weaved through the crowded hallway of her school as the last bell of the day rang. She watched the mob of students trying to leave campus to spend their weekend as crazily as possible before having to come back to school on Monday. She came to a stop next to Kyla who was busy attempting to find something in her mess of a locker.

"Honestly Ky. How do you even find anything in there?" Spencer asked as she peered over her friends shoulder into her locker.

"It's one of my many amazing talents," Kyla simply stated chuckling to herself.

"Well, I guess a big head runs in the family," Spencer said smirking as her and Kyla walked swiftly into the parking lot waiting for their respective siblings to drive them home.

"Kyla I don't know if I can do this," Spencer said suddenly while looking down at the ground while Kyla just stared at her in confusion.

"Ashley is just so…experienced. I don't know how to handle this, I mean sure I did my best today but she came into my English class before lunch and was talking with Madison about some hot waitress," Spencer stated bitterly. Kyla just sighed and looked at her glum friend.

"Spencer let me tell you something. I really think the plan's working, I've never seen Ash so intent on winning before, and I honestly don't think it's just her competitive side. I really think she likes you, but my sister has insecurities too...believe it or not." Kyla pulled Spencer into a quick hug and smiled at her.

"As for Ashley and Madison talking about some hot waitress in front of you, that's Ashley's classic scheme. She did it to see if you would get jealous, which you obviously did," Kyla said smirking receiving a shove from Spencer. Kyla just stuck her tongue out in response.

"I don't see how my sister gets so much attention, she's not even here and she is the topic of conversation, humph," Kyla huffed. Spencer just giggled at the petty sibling rivalry Ashley and Kyla seem to have.

"Aww don't be jealous Ky, you know at least I love you." Spencer said chuckling.

"Well, thank you. You're not half bad either," Kyla said with a smile, "Anyway are you still coming over tomorrow night. We totally need a girls night, and even though Aiden is sort of one of the girls, we haven't hung out in a while," Kyla said.

"I know, yes I'll definitely be there. So are you and Aiden going out or staying in tonight?" Spencer asked.

"We'll probably hit Ego or something, I don't know. I'll probably just do whatever Aiden wants," Kyla replied.

"Well, we all know what Aiden wants," Spencer mumbled. Kyla gaped at her friend and gave her a slight nudge, "Spencer Carlin I'm shocked. Are you insinuating something?"

"No of course not," Spencer replied. She looked around and saw Glen leaving the school, "I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up to let you know when I'll come over. Probably around noon or so," Spencer said as she started to walk off.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Kyla yelled over her shoulder as she went off to wait for Ashley at the car.

Spencer walked over and hopped in the car. She buckled up and looked at Glen, who was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Her brother was so weird sometimes.

"So I hear Ash asked you out today at lunch," Glen said with a slight shake of the head.

"What? How? Why?…What?" Spencer stumbled. It seemed impossible that news could travel that fast it was two hours ago. And Ashley didn't really ask her out, it was because of the bet.

"Damn. It's true isn't it? This sucks!" Glen said as he started the car with a slightly glum face. Spencer stared in shock at her brother.

"Glen, you know I dated Carmen. You're not seriously going homophobe on me now are you?" Spencer asked with slight fear in her voice. As much as her brother annoyed her she still loved him and would hate to be rejected by him.

"What?! No! It sucks because Ashley's hot. And well it's hot if she's into girls…just not if she's into my sister. EW," He replied. Spencer once again gaped at her brother but this time with a scowl.

"You're an ass," She said and Glen just smirked in response and continued to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN:**_ So hey, like I said another update. Hope you like it! I went back to first person because some people mentioned they liked it better but I was planning on it for this chapter anyway. Well anyway, Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

**Ashley's POV:**

I rolled over and groaned as the sound of a ringing phone woke me up. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. It read 12:30. Ugh, seriously don't people know not to call before 1? I rolled out of my bed and went to the bathroom quickly. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen just in time to see Kyla hang up the phone.

"Seriously Kyla, if that was Aiden I will kill him. He should know by now that Saturday's are my sleeping time and no one wakes me up!" I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Actually Ash, it was Spencer. And frankly I don't think she cares if she wakes you or not. She was just calling to let me know she was on her way over, she's spending the night," Kyla said. I choked a bit on my coffee. Crap. Way to not give anything away Ashley, I silently scolded myself.

"She's staying over?" I asked, hoping I sounded nonchalant. I don't think I succeeded considering Kyla was smirking at me, "What?" I asked.

"So you kinda like Spencer right? I mean I had a feeling but honestly I didn't know it was this bad," Kyla said laughing.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I said throwing her a glare. I can't be that see threw I mean, I've always sort of liked Spencer I just didn't think of it past attraction because she was Kyla's friend and now, well now I can't stop thinking about her. And she's coming over. To sleep. In my house. She's going to be sleeping in my house, most likely in a tank top. Damn.

"Hey Ash? You still there?" Kyla asks me waving a hand in front of my face. Crap. "So you want to tell me again how you don't know what I'm talking about?" She asks.

"Look Kyla, Spencer is hot. I admit that I'm attracted to her. But I'm not crazy over her," I said hoping to get Kyla off my back. I guess it was a wrong move because she broke out into a huge smile.

"Ooo, you so like her." Kyla sing-songed. She can be such a brat sometimes.

"Not really Ky," I denied. Ok maybe really. But she'll just throw that in my face and we can't have that.

"Just a little bit?" Kyla asked. Ugh, apparently she's not giving up.

"Fine. Maybe a little bit," I admitted. I so know I'm going to regret this.

"YES!! I KNEW IT! Finally that took forever," Kyla said jumping up and down. See I knew I would regret this.

"Whatever Ky, I said a little bit. It's not as if I'm going to marry her," I said. I was starting to get annoyed with her dancing around the kitchen, "Will you please sit down?"

"Sorry," She said smiling sheepishly at me. I just shook my head. I honestly don't know where she gets the energy she has from. Maybe it's all that yoga. Or Tai chi or whatever she does at 7 in the morning.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked, "Because you know we still have a bet going." Ugh why did she need to remind me? So far I'm basically 0-2 in the "Win Spencer Over" game. Well at least I didn't bet my Porsche or anything huge. Just my bragging rights.

"Umm, I don't know…I'll figure something out. I am me after all," I said. I couldn't help myself. I know I can be a little narcissistic, but I really think it's funny, especially when I can bug Kyla with it.

"Geez Ash, you know you're not having luck there right?" Pssht. What does she know? It's only been one day.

"Whatever," I said as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" I practically ran out of the room towards the front door hearing Kyla chuckle from the kitchen. I quickly checked myself in the mirror in the hallway. So I was still in my pajamas, well tank top and boy shorts. But at least I looked hot. I opened the door to reveal Spencer.

"Hey," I said as I leaned against the doorframe. Spencer just stared at me, or more specifically what I was wearing.

"Uh…hi?" She finally managed to say. I just chuckled. It seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in as she looked up at me.

"So are you going to let me in?" She asked without waiting for an answer. She quickly sidestepped me and headed towards the kitchen. What the hell? I so don't get her. One minute she's staring at me, obviously liking the view and the next she's not even giving me a second glance. God this girl is making me crazy. I groaned as I shut the door and walked back into the house. This is going to be a weird night…day…sleepover. Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere**

**AN:** _So I know it's been a couple days and I'm sorry. I had a bad week at school. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. It's the longest one I've written so I hope it's good!_

Chapter 8

**Spencer's POV:**

Kyla and I sat on her bed looking at a few of her thousands of magazines. I swear she must subscribe to every fashion or gossip magazine known to man. I really couldn't care whether Brad and Angelina adopt another baby or if Lindsay is insane. So I kind of drown Kyla out as she goes on and on about who's dating whom in our school and flips through a magazine. I'm not a bad friend ok? I'm just not that into school gossip. I'd much rather think of Ashley, and how hot she looked earlier when she answered the door in her Pj's. God her legs are so toned and those boy shorts weren't exactly covering her. Not that they usually cover anyone, I'm just glad she decided to answer the door. Of course I had to act like the sight of Ashley didn't make me want to shove her against the door and kiss her until we were breathless.

"Spencer?" Kyla said looking at me as I sigh, "You ok, because you gave up on not even "mhming" in the right places like five minutes ago." Opps. I guess I zoned out for a bit too long.

"Sorry Ky. I was just thinking," I hope she's not angry; I don't really want to have to deal with a fight right now.

"Ooo deep thoughts?" She asked obviously mocking me; I just chuckled and glared at her.

"Not really. Sorry continue talking about…umm…stuff…" I just trailed off hoping should wouldn't notice I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"Wow Spence you really know how to make a girl feel special," She joked as I stuck out my tongue at her, "So do you wanna watch a movie or something? Cause I know you so do not want to keep reading magazines."

"Yeah sure," I reply. Kyla and I usually do this when we hang anyway, movies in her living room because frankly it's as big as a theater in there and it's free.

"Ok you go get Ash and I'll go set it up," she says as she gets up to leave her room.

"Ok…wait what?" Ashley is watching the movie with us? What? How the hell am I going to concentrate on the movie with her in the same room? In the dark!

"Well, yeah we can't just leave her by herself in her room," Kyla said, "Plus you could totally grab her if you get scared…instead of choking me like last time," she mumbled the last part while I just glared at her.

"Excuse me for thinking the movie was scary," I said.

"Spencer…it was Jaws," she said, "the least scary, scary movie there is and you threw a blanket over yourself and screamed."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I headed down the hallway to Ashley's room, "Jaws is scary…it's a killer shark. Killing people. Excuse me for think a giant man eating shark is frightening. Maybe people should be more cautious in the water from now on…" I trailed off as I got to Ashley's door…mostly because I didn't want her to hear me and think I was insane. Her door was shut and there was music coming from inside her room. I knocked but she didn't answer so I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Ash? You here?" I asked as I walked into her room. She wasn't on her bed or anything so I turned around to leave.

"Oh my god! Spencer?!" Ashley said as she walked out of her bathroom in just a towel. I quickly brought my hand up to my eyes and tried to walk towards the door. Unfortunately I tripped…over a chair. Basically I hit the leg and lost my balance tumbling and landing on my back staring at the ceiling. Well this is just great. First I walk in on her naked and now I make a complete fool of myself.

"Spencer? Are you ok?" Ashley asked as she came and kneeled down next to me…still in a towel might I add.

"Physically yes. But…that was quite a blow to my reputation," I said as she pulled me up and we were sitting facing one another. She chuckled, "Was there something you needed? Other than see me all wet?" I blushed and looked down Oh god. I don't think she even realized what she just said. I give it five seconds. Five…four…three…two, "I mean umm…was there just something you needed?" she said quickly correcting herself.

"Oh right. Kyla and I were going to watch a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to join?" I asked standing up as she did too.

"Yeah sure, just let me change," she said and then paused, "Unless of course you like me without any clothes," she walked towards me as I gaped at her. I stepped back and was met with her bedroom wall. Shit.

"Uhh…" What the hell do I do? Ashley stood in front of me and put her arms of either side of me. Hot, naked and wet Ashley. Think something different don't look at her. I could feel myself blushing. Thank you self for betraying my thoughts. Ashley just smirked, "Well?" she asked.

"Umm…whatever you want?" Crap. Why am I such a loser? Especially now.

"What do you want Spencer?" She asked her mouth barely an inch from my ear. I shuddered as her breath tickled my neck. She pulled back just enough to look into my eyes. Her eyes we so dark and beautiful. I could feel myself breathing heavier as she leaned in slowly and her lips brushed mine. Holy Crap. Holy Crap. Holy Crap, Holy Crap, Holy Crap. I'm kissing Ashley Davies. My hands found their way into her hair as I pulled her closer and she cupped my face. It wasn't a forceful or rushed kiss but it was so amazing. As she pulled back I instantly felt the loss of her lips. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll meet you down there," she said and I nodded. I walked out of her room slowly and leaned on the wall in the hallway. I don't know what just happened but I definitely hope it happens again. I walked towards the living room with a stupid silly smile on my face.

"What took you so long?" Kyla asked when I sat down on the couch. She took a seat in the recliner as she looked at me, "Spence, what's with the creepy smile?" Oh opps. I guess I'm still on an Ashley high.

"Sorry. Nothing, Ashley will be down in a minute," I said.

"Make that a second," came a voice from behind me on the stairwell. She took a seat next to me on the couch so that our bodies were touching. Kyla just stared back and forth at us and smirked.

"Hey Ky, are you planning on starting this movie anytime soon?" Ashley asked knocking Kyla out of her trance.

"Oh right sorry," Kyla said as she hit play.

"What are we watching anyway?" I asked. Kyla just turned and giggled. Not exactly a good sign.

"The Dark Knight," she said.

"KYLA!" I practically screamed, "You know how I feel about clowns. They're creepy and scary and and … the smiles…" I said and Kyla just chuckled.

"Don't worry Spence, you can always hold onto me," Ashley whispered in my ear as she laced our fingers together. Kyla gave me an "I told you so" look and went back to looking at the TV. I just smiled and looked down at my hand interlaced with Ashley's. Maybe the movie wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN: **_Ok so I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I was grounded for about a week and it was horrible. So here's an update for you all. It's kind of short and I sort of hate this chapter but I'm already working on the next! :D Also side note: I'm going to move the rating up because the next chapter has "Strong language" and I don't really want to have my story taken off because it wasn't rated correctly. Review please!_

Chapter 9

**Spencer's POV:**

I walked into my house around noon. I left Kyla and Ashley's about 20 minutes ago. I didn't get to say goodbye to Ashley though because she was still asleep. But I still can't get over how amazing last night was. First there was the kiss. And oh my god it was amazing. I can't believe Ashley kissed me. Naked! Oh my god that was hot. Not that she isn't usually, but just a towel? I so love Kyla for making me go ask Ashley to watch the movie with us. Then we watched the Dark Knight, which to be honest I couldn't really concentrate with Ashley's vanilla scent so close to me, and she kept stroking my hand with her thumb. It was enough to make be go crazy. Although I'm kind of glad I couldn't concentrate on the movie because hello? Why do I want to see a deranged guy wearing clown paint try to kill a bunch of people? Answer: I don't. But Kyla was so right; it totally gave me a reason to sit closer to Ashley.

I walked into my house with a giant dopey smile on my face. What can I say just thinking about Ashley sends me into a kind of high. Which could be classified as potentially dangerous, but whatever, she is so worth the risk of being considered a lunatic.

"Spencer is that you?" Huh? I walk into the living room and see my mom sitting in a chair reading a book. What the heck is she doing home? She's never home.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I ask very bluntly.

"What no how are you? Or how has work been? I feel like we don't talk that much anymore Spencer," Uh yeah that's because you choose your job over family, "And I miss you and your brother." Well now I feel sort of bad for not really noticing my mom has been working so much. It just seems like she's never around and I got used to it, like it was routine. Opps.

"Sorry Mom, I was just surprised is all," I said as I sat down on the couch, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing really. The hospital has been so hectic lately. Just last night there were two car crashes and a stabbing," Ew. I honestly don't think I could ever be a doctor. The stuff my mother deals with.

"Oh well that's…great…" I say. Talking with my Mom is so hard sometimes. I love her dearly but I really don't want to hear about blood and gore.

"How was your sleepover?" She asks. I feel my face light up once again at the thought of the sleepover, and Ashley.

"It was great!" I said probably a bit too excitedly. My mom just chuckled.

"Well that's good. I noticed your spending a lot more time with Kyla, and less time with Carmen," she said trying to be nonchalant. I just rolled my eyes. My mom and dad didn't know straight out about my relationship with Carmen but I'm pretty sure my Dad had an idea. Of course I was wondering when this was going to come up. My mom hated…well that might be a strong word, but she definitely didn't approve of my friendship with Carmen, just because Carmen is a little overt with her sexuality preference.

"Uh yeah, she moved back to San Diego. I haven't talked with her much," I said.

"Well I think you could do better in your choice of friends, I like Kyla. Now if only you could find a nice boy like Aiden to date then the four of you could double date," My mom said practically jumping from the prospect of me double dating with my best friend. Uh I hate to burst your bubble Mom but that's not likely.

"Yeah…well. I'm going to go shower," I said as I got up. Sometimes I wish I were brave enough to tell my Mom that I just wasn't interested in guys. But I'll save that conversation for another day; I just can't deal with it now. At least I know Glen has my back despite him being an ass otherwise and my Dad will be ok with it.

"Be ready for dinner in an hour!" she called after me. I justcontinued up into my room. I can't wait for school tomorrow. And I can't believe I just said that, especially since tomorrow is Monday. But I'm also nervous, because I have no idea how to act around Ashley at all. I stepped into the shower, hopefully it'll help me think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **_So I've had this written but haven't been able to log in :(. Well I changed the rating for language. Read and Review!_

Chapter 10

**Ashley's POV:**

_I looked down at my father's casket. It didn't seem real. That he was in a box for forever. It was time to say our last goodbye but I wasn't saying anything. I wasn't crying. I wasn't showing any emotion, because Ashley Davies isn't weak. All I could do was stare down at my father. I felt my mother's sharp grip on my shoulder as she pulled me up from kneeling to go to the car. I looked into her cold, loveless eyes and realized now I would have no one. At least my dad cared about me, albeit not being around much. I followed my mother out into the car that lead to the cemetery. As we pulled in I looked around outside from my window. The sun was shining and the grass was a beautiful green and life was going on when it felt like it shouldn't. It finally hit me. My Dad is dead. I felt completely empty. As I looked out the window of the car I felt all the air being sucked out of me. And suddenly hot tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't pull myself together._

_"Honestly Ashley, keep it together. There are cameras outside," God I hated my mother. At a time like this all she cares about are appearances. I stared back at her in disgust. The car pulled to a stop and my mother got out but I stayed put, "You're not coming?" she asked. I just shook my head as I choked back another sob and lay down on the seat._

I woke up and stared at my ceiling. My heart was beating ferociously in my chest and I felt completely drained of energy. I forced myself to roll over to look at my digital clock on my bedside table. 7:19. Crap. Not only is it Monday and the Anniversary but I'm now going to be late for school as well. I dragged myself out of my bed and threw on whatever sweatshirt and jeans were on the floor and headed downstairs. Kyla was already sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking some energy drink. God only knows why she thinks she needs more energy, usually she's so annoyingly chipper I want to scream. She looks up at me as I enter the kitchen, "Hey," she says cautiously.

"Don't do this Ky," I said. I know exactly what she's doing. Treating me fragilely because of the Day.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

As I pulled up to the school driveway I could already tell it was going to be a crappy day. I was late and the sun was giving me a headache.

The day passed as a very painful haze. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes and actually fell asleep in math. And now it's lunch the constant chattering sounds like a drill in my head. I sat down at some random table and rest my head and I can feel my eyes shut with ease.

"Hey," I heard the unmistakable voice of Spencer as she sat down. I opened my eyes long enough to see Kyla was with her. Behind them at another table were Glen, Madi and Aiden. I just grumbled back in response.

"She's been like that all day," said Kyla. Really Kyla? Why don't you stay out of it?

"How are you?" Spencer asked as she put her hand on top of mine. I pulled my hand out of her grasp and stood up.

"I'm fine. God, why can't anybody just leave me alone and mind their own business?" I said, all the emotion of the day finally too much to bear.

"Ashley- " Spencer started but I cut her off "What? Don't act like you have any business in my life Spencer because you don't. The kiss meant nothing, the only reason I even talked to you was because of that stupid bet. And now it's over." I said. Spencer just stared at me for moment before she glared at me. Her jaw set and her face stony.

"You know what Ashley. Fuck you," she said venom dripping from her voice and she turned around and stalked off.

"That's right! Everyone wants to fuck me! I'm me!" I shouted after her my voice cracking. I can't believe she just said that. Her voice was so calm as she said it too, the words ripped through me. I turned to Kyla, my face grim. She just shook her head and followed Spencer out of the quad. I quickly gave a fuck off glance to everyone who watched the lovely show and headed to the parking lot. Screw this I'm not staying here. I hopped into my Porsche and headed home to sleep away the rest of the day.

_So I know some of you might hate me...or maybe not but just let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN:**_ OK so thank you so much for your reviews!! Loved them! And I'm updating twice today because I'm one of those people that updates as soon as they finish a chapter and I don't want to put it off. This one is a bit longer...but still looks rather short. I'm sorry about that. It's just when I write I find it easier to do smaller segments because I can see it better in my mind. (If that made sense to anyone, I'm glad.) Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!_

Chapter 11

**Kyla's POV:**

"I'll see you later," I say to Aiden as he drops me off at me house, considering Ashley drove off leaving me stranded. I give him a quick kiss before hopping out of his jeep. I am so angry with Ashley right now I don't know what to do. The way she spoke to Spencer way horrible. I understand this is a hard day, but she's not the only one suffering. And to top it off she completely crushed my best friend, not that you would've noticed from that fight but to see Spence afterward was crushing.

_I just shook my head at Ashley as she looks at me. God I wish I could yell at her or something but Spencer really needs me and I can deal with Ashley later. For a split second I can see a flash of regret and almost sadness cross her face before it hardens and she builds up her wall again. I wish I could help her but when my sister gets like this it's almost impossible for me because she doesn't let anyone in. I follow Spencer off to the side of the school where she is sitting against the wall, her face in her hands. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug until she settled down._

_"You know my sister is an ass right?" I said trying to make Spencer feel better. She just wiped off her face and stared at me._

_"Ky, I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just the truth hurts, you know?" She said as she leaned back against the wall instead of on me. I simply stared at her in disbelief. How could she not think that Ashley liked her? Because honestly Ashley has never been that obvious ever when it came to liking someone._

_"But it's not true Spence. You know Ashley likes you," I said trying to reassure her but only getting a yeah right face back, "Well if you don't, I do. She said so herself the other day when you came to sleep over." _

_"Whatever Ky," she said as she got up and walked away. I just stared after her for a minute. How could Ashley do this? Spencer is my best friend and I honestly think I would choose her over Ash right now._

I slammed the door as I came almost hoping Ashley would come running to see if something was wrong but of course she didn't. I hear some mumbling from the kitchen and I drop my bag by the door as I walk into our kitchen. I see Ashley lying on the floor staring at the ceiling with three beer bottles all around her.

"Ash…" I don't even know what to say, this is quite possibly rock bottom for her, "What are you even doing?" All she does is mumble in response. I slowly walk over to her and look down at her. Her face is obviously tear-stained and her eyes closed. She seemed to be having an argument with herself because she kept scrunching up her face and shaking her head left to right. I lowered myself next to her and tried to pull a half empty bottle of beer from her hand. Two and a half beers aren't enough to make her really drunk but enough to make her a bit tipsy. Add that on top of an emotional disaster and you have my sister spread out on the kitchen floor.

"Ash, come on give me the bottle," I say as I wrench it from her hands.

"Mmm…just one more sip. I want more," She mumbled her eyes still closed. I gently placed the bottle to the side as I pulled her into a sitting position, "I'm…tired," she mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Come on," I say as I struggle to pull her up.

"But I'm comfortable," she says although she is getting up anyway. Hopefully a night's sleep will knock her out of this I don't know if I can handle this again tomorrow. I put her arm over my shoulder and loop my arm around her back to help her up the stairs.

"I…didn't mean it…sucked…Spencer…idiot," she mumbles as we start up the stairs her head still lolling and casually resting on my shoulder every couple of steps. I basically get the gist of what she's saying. I hope. Because if that ending part means Spencer's and idiot I know I'll blow up at her, but I'm almost positive she said "It sucked. Tell Spencer I'm an idiot." And if it didn't I don't care because that's what I'm taking from her incoherent, almost drunken mumblings.

"You know Ash. You fucked up today," I said because I know she'll remember and I just need to vent a bit.

"Mmm hmm…" she says as I drop her onto her bed. I pull off her shows and get her under the covers eventually.

"Whatever Ash. Sometimes I just wish you would think, you know? You're going to regret this but when you want to find a way to apologize, you know I'll be behind you 100%," she cracks an eye when I say this and gives me a half guilt-ridden and regretful look. I start to walk out to leave her to her rest but not before I hear her say "Thanks."

"Anytime Ash. I love you," I say as I shut her door. I walk into my room to get some much-needed rest after today. I just hope everything works out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**AN:** _Hey, so new update! Woo! Ok so I know I took a bit longer than usual...or maybe I didn't I don't know but it felt like I did. It just took me forever to sit and type._ _But here it is so read and review please!!_

Chapter 12

Spencer's POV:

Finally it's the weekend. That was quite possibly the longest week ever. The rest of Monday sucked. Holding my head high, pretending like I was fine when in reality I felt as though someone had thrown me into one of those tree shredder things. Well not someone, Ashley to be exact. I liked it so much better when we didn't really talk. This whole bet-game thing just really screwed up everything and everyone's life. Honestly if Kyla had just kept her theories and crap to herself none of this would've happened. But I can't be mad at her because she was just trying to help. Plus she promised me ice cream and that always helps.

Anyway, Tuesday I didn't see Ashley at all and Kyla said she probably skipped after she dropped her off. Kyla has been great but I can tell she feels totally torn between her sister, and me so I decided to not bring it up unless she does. Glen has been extra nice to me because of the fight. It's really weird. Even my parents noticed at dinner but they just figured we were "growing more mature." Ha, that's a laugh, Glen mature. What I hated the most about Tuesday though was the fact that the news of how Ashley Davies bitched out Spencer Carlin was all over and I had to deal with everyone's pity. Seriously, I could feel pity coming in waves off of people at me. I think people were trying to drown me in pity to make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse because it kept bringing back something I was trying to put behind me. One good thing about Tuesday though was that I met Chelsea Lewis, who I apparently have Art with. I've never really noticed her before because she's this totally dedicated and amazing artist, while I'm only taking it for the graduation credit. She was pretty cool, she just sat down next to me and was like "Hey I'm Chelsea, that fight was messed up yesterday and you looked like you could use someone to hang with. So here I am." And that was that. She didn't mention the fight again or ask what it was about, which I was very grateful for. She ate lunch with me and Kyla and Aiden for the rest of the week too. It's great to have a friend who isn't connected to Ashley in some way; it makes it much easier to just be friends.

But by far, Wednesday was the hardest day. I figured Ashley and I would have some unspoken-sort of spoken agreement not to talk to each other after I told her to "Fuck off." I guess it wasn't her plan though.

_I was sitting with Kyla and Chelsea at a table in the quad…and Aiden of course, because he and Kyla are basically joined at the hip in a sickeningly and somewhat cute way._

_"So Spence, me you and Chelsea should hang out this Friday. I'll bring movies…AND ICE CREAM!!!" Kyla said practically jumping out of her seat from the excitement of deliciousness. Chelsea just chuckled at Kyla's behavior and Aiden stroked her hair._

_"Is she always this…hyper?" Chelsea asked. I laughed. Kyla can be a bit much for those who aren't used to her antics._

_"Yeah, but I've learned to ignore it," I said receiving a glare from Kyla, "Oh don't worry Kyla I love you still. And I'm sure Aiden loves you too."_

_"Definitely," he agreed earning a smile from Kyla, whose expression then turned to a hesitant one. _

_"Um…hey?" I heard from behind me. I turned around, dreading looking at her._

_"Well…" Kyla started her voice relaying the awkwardness of the situation; "I guess we'll leave you two alone for a moment." Damn. I was hoping she would stay so I wouldn't have to go through with this. I looked up at Ashley, the sun hitting her from behind causing her to glow. She's already hot enough why does nature need to enhance it? And why can't I just hate her after how she humiliated me?_

_"So, uhh can I sit?" she asked and I just gave a brief head nod in return. Just because she wants to talk now doesn't mean I have to. Does that make me immature? _

_"So I just wanted to start of with sorry. I'm sorry with how cliché that sounds too. I just…" I could tell she was struggling with this but I really didn't care. Looking at her and realizing how much I still liked her mad me even madder. At her and myself. I just wish she knew how much she hurt me. It was like I couldn't breathe when she said those things to me. _

_"Spencer, I never meant those things. I was a total bitch and you didn't deserve that at all. It's just the shit with my Dad and all, I just wasn't handling it well and I took it out on you. So I'm sorry," she finished and looked at me unsure. I really didn't care anymore._

_"Ashley it's fine. Whatever. I know you were dealing with stuff. I'm not angry," I said and her face lit up and she started to say something but I beat her to it, "but I think it's best if we just go back to how it was. You were right, everything you did was because of a stupid bet. Now it's over. You won." With that I got up and walked away._

And basically the rest of the week was blah. I basically just went through the motions. I got up, went to school, came home, went to bed. Repeat. I mean there were a few meals and showers thrown in too, because otherwise I would smell really bad. I meant what I said to Ashley too. I'm not angry but that still doesn't change the fact she really hurt me. So, needless to say we didn't talk much.

"Hey, Spencer?" Glen asks knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah what's up?" I ask as he comes in.

"Kyla and Chelsea are here, with a whole lot of ice cream and movies," he said looking almost scared. Most likely at the amount of estrogen now in the house, Kyla being two thirds of it. I just chuckled at his expression, "Thanks!" I say as I get up and run down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I say walking into the kitchen to find Kyla dishing out ice cream like it's a professional sport.

"Hey Spence. Ok so we have Mint Chocolate Chip and Cookie Dough, which I know are you're favorites and loads of movies. None of which involve clowns. I thought I'd be nice for once," Kyla said smirking. Chelsea shook her head and said, "Yeah right. The only reason she didn't was because I was monitoring what she was renting." Kyla made a face at Chelsea and I laughed.

"Well, thank you very much!" I said. This was great. I loved having fun with my friends, and hated that I was so upset this whole week. I could tell they were happier too, which made me glad. I just want to put this whole thing behind me. We walked into the living room and I popped in the DVD.

"Oh hey Spence, I forgot to tell you. Next weekend Aiden's having a party. You're coming right?" Kyla asked as she plopped onto my couch.

"Um, Chels are you going?" I asked. Partying is not exactly my favorite thing.

"Yeah probably," Oh great, now I have no one to stay home with.

"Come on Spence. It'll be fun," Kyla said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh fine," I said. What? She gave me puppy eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**AN: **_So here's the next chapter! Not my best I don't think and it's kind of short, but it's okay. Just a note about the Spanish, I take Spanish but you know it could be wrong, but I'm sure you'll get the gist. Read and Review please!_

P.S.- _Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love reading them!_

Chapter 13

**Ashley's POV:**

I feel like crap. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. It's been about a week since I tried to apologize to Spencer. It's been a week with no communication with her in any way shape or form. I think Spencer is like a drug. You don't know what you're missing until; it's ripped from you by one stupid, little (ok not that little) mistake. Now Kyla will only talk to me when she's not with Spencer, which is basically every second of everyday; unless, she's home.

Basically everyone thinks I fucked up. Including all of my friends. Including myself even. I just don't know what to do. I apologized but Spencer just blew me off. You know what she's being a bitch not me. Ok that's a lie. But this is just so frustrating! I don't know what she wants and I have absolutely no idea how to make it up to her.

"Come on Chica. Stop sulking around and let's get ready," Madison says as she walks out of my extremely large walk in closet with a handful of clothes. I just grumble at her and pick up a magazine.

"Oh hell no. We are going to this party. I don't care if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. We are getting you out of this…funk," Madison stated decidedly. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Funk, Madi? Seriously?" I laughed. She just stuck out her tongue at me. "It's just I don't want to party. They're loud and jam-packed and I'm not in a jam-packed mood right now. Maybe I'll stay her and have my own party with Jack and Jose," I say flipping a page in my magazine.

"Yeah well, a party will get you in the mood, and there will be plenty of Jack and Jose there, you know Aiden's parties. I know you're upset about this whole thing with Spencer," She sits down next to me on the bed, "But you either need to move on or try to fix it because Ash, it won't fix itself. You said some hurtful things to her," I just sigh and throw my magazine down.

"I didn't mean it though," I repeat. God I'm annoying myself with this whining.

"Yeah well take it from someone who has been on the receiving end of some of you're comments, they hurt," She half jokes, "Plus Glen told me Spencer is going." She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I chuckle again. Even though Madison and I have had our fallouts nothing has ever been too serious to break apart our friendship and I'm really glad about that. She stuck with me when I came out; she even quit cheering when Sherri gave her an ultimatum about being on the squad or my friend.

"Fine," I said as she jumped up off the bed. Seeing Spencer the rest of last week and all this week has been torture. I don't know how I will bear seeing her look even hotter at a party. Madison chucks a couple pieces of clothes at me and I start to get changed without looking at them. Madi knows me and my style, so I have complete faith that the outfit she tossed at me is not only one of my favorites but will make everyone stare in envy and lust at me when I walk in the door. Not that they wouldn't already, but my outfit would probably increase the envy and lust.

"Damn girl, I am good. Es muy caliente. Aye Aye!" She says as she walks up to me, while playfully fanning herself. I give her a shove.

"Shut up Mads," I say as I walk over to my mirror to do a once over before we leave. My hair was wavy, in between curly and straight and I had my bangs off to the side. I must say my bangs dyed red are really hot. I put on my black worn graffiti baseball cap tilted to the side and I have on my favorite pair of ripped jeans with a graphic tee with a spray painted design and my converse. I heard a beep from outside.

"That's Glen, let's go," Madison says as she walks out the door. I get in the car and thank God Spencer is riding with Aiden and Kyla, because that would have been awkward.

"Hey," says Glen as we get in the car. He leans in a gives Madison a quick peck, "You guys look great," he says as he starts his car.

"Thanks," I watch from the back as Madison and Glen lace fingers. They're cute together but it's obvious to anyone that they aren't in love. Madison has even told me so. It's more of a comfortable relationship that they feel safe in. I guess that's cool, but I think I would rather be with someone I totally loved.

"Let's get this party started!" Glen says as he parks his car outside Aiden's already packed house. Well here it goes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN: **_AHH! Ok I know this has been the absolute longest ever since updating and I promised myself I would never take this long and I'm sorry. School has been so hectic with projects and 2 research papers. Plus I've been helping out after school with 3 school productions and staying up late not sleeping jsut to get homework done. It's calmed a bit, but I also hit my head last week and now have been suffering headaches, but all's good. Just stressful. Anywho, Spring breaks soon and I should be updating more then. Hopefully I'll get a chapter up soon...like this weekend or next week._

Chapter 14

**Spencer's POV:**

I look around the house as people walk around cups in hand, moving to the music. I'm just sitting here on Aiden's couch getting squished by Kyla and Aiden who won't stop sucking each other's face. The thumping of some frivolous rap song was heard. I never bothered learning the names because as soon as one song is popular the next something new is. I know Chelsea is around here somewhere because we were talking before but she left when Kyla and Aiden started macking to hang with her friends Sean and Boz. So now I'm just stuck here sitting in a corner, looking like an idiot.

"Guys can you maybe take a breath for a second?" I say poking Kyla and receiving a light glare in return.

"Sorry Spence," she said pulling away from Aiden, "Aid wanna go get me a drink?" she asked as he nodded and got up and walked away. Kyla watched him go with a stupid grin.

"Damn Ky. You got it bad, but seriously you two are cute together," I say and she beams at me.

"Yeah well I love him, even if he can be a bit stupid sometimes," I laughed at her, "So come on Spence, It's a party. Go party!" she said.

"Kyla I'm just not that into parties," I said.

"Whatever Spencer, I just want you to have fun," she said and suddenly I felt guilty and sorry. I didn't want to force my mood on other people, especially Kyla.

"I'm sorry Ky, you're right. I should enjoy this," I said giving her a half hug as Aiden came back and plopped down next to her. He handed her a soda as whistles were heard from the front of the house. It didn't take a genius to guess who had just walked in. Only two people ever elicit that type of reaction. I gave Kyla a look before I saw Ashley come through the crowd with my brother and Madison. She spotted us and left them to head over to us. Dammit. I was hoping I would stay invisible here.

"Hey," she says as she sits down across from me. I gave her a quick once over, almost invisible to anyone who was watching before saying "Hey," short, sweet and simple. But just because I'm being mute doesn't mean I'm blind. And damn Ashley looks so hot tonight. Her I don't give a fuck yet I am hotter than you will ever be outfit totally suits her. And her tight jeans are hugging her hips in the perfect way. Her soft curls fallen on either side of her face made me just want to brush them behind her ear. I might've stared just for a second to long as she sat down because Kyla had to cough to get my attention. I saw Ashley's smirk and felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Why the hell does she get to be so confident? After all I should be angry with her but who can stay angry with her for long? Especially when she looks so hot.

"So I think I will go and get a drink," I said averting my gaze from Ashley.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" she asked as I stood up. Yes I do.

"Um, no it's ok. I'll be right back," I said walking off through the hoards of people to find the kitchen. Why am I being so stupid? I should've said yes. I was about to go back to the seats to try and strike up an actual conversation when I turned around and was faced with a brunette. I felt a swirl of emotions inside me as I looked into her chocolate eyes, and yet I couldn't help but compare them to Ashley's.

"Long time no see eh?" she said as she smiled at me.

"Carmen? Oh my god! What are you doing here? When did you come back to LA?" I asked as I engulfed her in a hug. Many people don't have a good relationship with their exes but Carmen and I broke up mutually. I have no doubt that if she had stayed in LA that we would of stayed friends.

"Well, my mom moved us all back again, hopefully for good this time. So it's back to King High for me," she said as I let go of her and stared to head back to the couch.

"That's awesome!" I say as we reach the couch again. Kyla, Aiden and Ashley look up and I think I see something flash across Ashley's face but I dismiss it as wishful thinking. Ashley made it perfectly clear where we stand.

"Carmen? Hey!" Kyla says as she gets up and hugs her, "You're back?" Carmen just nods. Kyla and Carmen talk for a minute while Ashley moves closer to Aiden on the couch. They're whispering and he's shaking his head and she looks pissed off. I was just about to ask what the matter was before Carmen interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Spence, want to dance? For old times sake?" I flash her a smile and nod as we head over to the center of Aiden's humongous living room, which has been cleared as a dance floor. A fast upbeat song came on as we started to move together. My hands fell comfortably around her neck and her hands gripped my waist. I forgot how much I liked being around Carmen and how much fun we would have together. The song ended and we headed back to the couch where Kyla and Ashley were staring at us.

"What?" I asked as I plopped down next to Kyla.

"Nothing," she says which I know is just code for "We'll talk later." The rest of the party passed quickly with a few more dances with Carmen and even one with Aiden just because he's the nicest guy I know. Ashley eventually left with Glen and Madison but I stayed to help Aiden and Kyla clean.

"So…" Kyla started as we cleaned up the living room of plastic cups thrown everywhere.

"So?" I asked.

"You and Carmen seemed close tonight?" She asked as she stood up straight and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah we were just catching up. It's good to see her again," I said bringing a garbage bag full of trash into the kitchen.

"Nice? Or Nice _Nice_?" Kyla said with a suggestive tone to her voice.

"Shut up Kyla, you know it's not like that. Carmen and I are just friends, catching up. We both agreed we wanted to stay friends and nothing more before she moved. And now that she's back, nothing has changed," I said looking into her eyes that were searching my face. Ok so we agreed to stay friends and the fact that I still want your sister badly and she made me want to shove her against the wall when I saw her outfit tonight. But that might've been just a little too blunt to say out loud.

"Hmm. Okay!" she said as her chipper attitude returned and she bounded back into the living room. I chuckled, I never will get used to her seemingly endless mood swings.

_So probably not what you expected. But I love reviews and feedback so let me know what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN:** _Woo! A new chapter! So it's the week before Spring Break and teachers are like assignments assignments assignments. The good news is I'm down to working on one show so I should have more time on my hands. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please! I love reading them!_

Chapter 15

**Ashley's POV:**

I looked over across the quad at my sister fraternizing with the enemy and scowled. Ever since Aiden's party on Friday Spencer and Kyla have been "catching up" with Carmen. Stupid Carmen with her stupid hair, and her stupid face and her just all around stupid ness. I sighed as I saw Spencer throw back her head in laughter from something Carmen said. God she's so beautiful. The golden sun hitting her face created a sort of glow with her hair as a golden halo. When did I turn into a wuss? I don't know but all I know is I hate the fact that Spencer's been spending all her time recently with Carmen. It gives a sick and twisting feeling in my stomach that makes me want to puke. I don't even know when I decided I liked her so much. This was supposed to be a game. A bet. An easy bet at that. And now I'm so wrapped up and emotionally involved I have absolutely no ideas on what to do. I just want to kiss Spencer again. That and punch Carmen in the face. But that probably wouldn't go over well with Spencer.

The party at Aiden's was supposed to be my chance to win her back. I showed up looking hot and I know that's a fact, because a) she was staring at me and practically eye fucking me and b) I always look hot. I was going to talk to her a bit, maybe get her to dance with me and just…make it all right. I don't even know what right is anymore though. If the truth were told, I never would've considered Spencer unless I made a bet with Ky. Is it completely wrong that now all I want is to be with her when this started because of a bet? But then my party plans were completely ruined when Spencer went to go get a drink. Maybe I should've gone with and gotten talking before she saw Carmen. Stupid Carmen. With her stupid bangs. I sighed once more as I looked away.

"Ash you do know nothing's going on with them right?" Glen said as he caught my gaze.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked. I really didn't need to deal with protective older brother right now.

"I may not always like my sister. But I make it my business to know what goes on in her life. Especially since our mom and dad don't exactly know her lifestyle yet. I just want what's best for her. So I know when my sister likes someone and when she doesn't. And let's just say she still really likes you. And it's obvious you like my sister. Carmen is just a good friend now, she told me herself so you don't need to worry about her," Glen finished. Wow I don't think I've ever heard him talk so much while being so nice or understanding, or protective of Spencer for that matter. They hardly ever talk in school. I gave Glen a small smile.

"I also know that if you ever hurt my sister the way you did, I will make sure you never talk to her again," Glen said before he took a sip of soda. My smile disappeared. Ok so overprotective older brother equals scary.

"Oh don't listen to him. He just talks big," Madison said as she glared at Glen. I once again gave a small smile.

"Damn she's got you on a tight leash huh?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Tell me about it," he said as I headed toward my locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard Madison ask as I walked away. I chuckled. Damn he's going to pay for that one. I rounded the corner to head to my locker only to walk straight into someone knocking us both over.

"I'm sorry I didn't see…" I started before I realized who it once. I looked right into the face of the girl I was loathing right now and scowled, "Oh," was all I said.

"Umm hey? Ashley, Kyla's sister right?" She asked me as she picked up the books she had dropped.

"Mmhm, and your Carmen? Spencer's … umm, ex? Right?" I asked disdain pouring from my voice. She chuckled and I looked at her confused.

"Your not very good with jealousy are you?" she asked me with a smirk. What the hell? Who does she think she is to psychoanalyze me?

"Excuse me?"

"Well I saw you staring me down at the party. You weren't very subtle, I think just about everyone but Spencer noticed you were jealous-"

"I am not-" I started to cut her off but she just chuckled, "Yeah right? And I'm a flying pig." I scowled at her. Ok so maybe I was a teensy bit jealous. But that doesn't mean I'm going to admit it to her.

"You don't need to worry though, Spencer and I are just friends. But you might want to work on winning her back over. Because from what she and Kyla have told me, you fucked up big time," Carmen said. Wow I never expected her to, well, give me advice. I figured she would just be bitchy and I could go on hating her with pleasure.

"You're telling me," I sighed, "I have no idea what to do. And I already apologized and I'm not saying that's good enough but I can't do anything about it if she won't even talk to me."

"Well maybe you need a bigger way of apologizing before she starts talking to you again. I think Spencer wants to forgive and trust me she wants you," I smirked as she continued, "but she knows she should still be angry at you. You need to prove that you're not just talking the talk but you're also meaning it."

"How?" I asked as we started walking down the hallway. She shrugged. Well this is great. I need to do something but I have no idea what. Perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN: **_So another update!! I'm hoping to get another one up in the next couple days. I'm on break and was going to be busier but my plans were canceled which I guess is good for the story! I love love love reviews. Also if anyone has any criticism, I'm not opposed as long as it's constructive. I like to try and make my writing better._

Chapter 16

**Ashley's POV:**

I woke up with a lump in my throat. I stared at my ceiling as I heard my door open and Kyla came and sat down next to me.

"Hey," she whispered softly laying down next to me. I often forget how quiet her voice can be usually it's just a loud screeching.

"So you know, I think you have a shot. I don't even care if you win the bet. Nope not caring. All I care about is seeing you happy again and not so stressed. Jeez Ash, it's been a while since I've heard an ego joke out of you. It's so depressing," she finishes overly dramatic with a sigh. I give a slight chuckle.

"You know Ky you always find a way to make everything just a little be over the top dramatic," I said as she gave a gasp and said, "Who me? Drama? Nooo."

"But I also want Spencer to be happy too Ash. So if you hurt her again, I will make your life a living hell. Ok?" Ok scary Kyla is a "don't mess with Kyla" Kyla. I just nodded and rolled out of bed to get ready for today. Today's the day I put my plan into action. One full week of talking with Carmen, Madi, Aiden and Glen in secret so Spencer wouldn't find out. Kyla also helped by making sure Spencer was occupied.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed before running down the stairs grabbing my bag and Kyla's arm and running out to my Porsche. It's so nerve wracking to know that today could decide everything. I can't even believe how wrapped up in all this I am, but I guess that is to be expected. I'm sure Spencer thinks this is all because of the bet I made with Kyla, which will just make it harder to get her to forgive me. But it's really not anymore. And I'm going to prove that today to her.

I watched the clock of my final period before lunch. The seconds seem to be ticking by like hours. I'm so nervous and it's a really weird feeling because no one ever makes me nervous. My teacher was going on about something unimportant right now. It's not as if I will actually use half this stuff in my life. I glance at the board and see I should be taking notes on Logarithmic equations. Whatever. I take another quick glance at the clock. Five minutes left in class and then the plan Operation Get Spencer is in action. It was Operation Get Spencer Back but then Kyla and Madi thought it was important to point out the minor fact that I never really was with Spencer.

The bell finally rang and I literally jumped out of my chair to head to the office. Right now Kyla should have Spencer heading to the quad for lunch. I see the principal run out of the office just as I get to the door. Right on schedule, that would be Carmen and Madi fighting in the locker room. And here comes Aiden to flirt with the secretary so I can get into the principals office. Glen already covered his part of getting Spencer to school, no matter what.

"Surely someone as smart and gorgeous as you could do something about this?" I hear from inside the door. Oh gag me. Aiden know how to lay on the charm. I heard Ms. Secretary lady giggle lightly. Ok, so this is as good as a time as any. I crawl in the door so she doesn't see me and crawl over to the Principal's office. I quietly shut the door as Aiden catches my eyes and winks as Ms. Secretary lady giggles again. Ugh ew, she can't at least get someone her own age? I walk over to the PA system on his desk. I looked out the window that looked over at the quad before opening it. Good. Kyla and Glen had Spencer sitting at the perfect table, only a few feet from the open window. I grabbed the microphone off the desk and perched myself in the window with my legs hanging out before I caught Glen's eye and he excused himself from the table while grabbing my guitar from where we stashed it. He handed it to me and said "Good luck," before walking off to sit again. I took a deep breath and pushed the button. Here goes nothing.

"Hello King High, this is Ashley Davies," I started as I heard myself come through the loud speakers. I saw Kyla and Glen look at each other and Aiden come out and join them. That means Ms. Secretary lady probably went to find the principal. Hopefully that will take a while. I saw Spencer look around in surprise at Kyla and Glen. I continued, "So you are all probably wondering why I'm here talking to you. The truth is I messed up with a friend and I'm trying to make it right again. So Spencer Carlin, I know you don't believe me but I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And this song is dedicated to you." I balanced the microphone on my lap as I readied my guitar and started to sing. I really hope this works because it took me forever to choose a song.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

**  
**I watched as people curiously looked around the quad looking over at Spencer.

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

I watched as Spencer put her head down and blushed. She was still oblivious to the fact that I was sitting just a few feet away.

**  
**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

Kyla touched her arm and nodded over to where I was perched in the window. As soon as Spencer and I made eye contact she looked down again.

_And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

I looked behind me at the locked door. I could hear people trying to get in open. I hopped out the window leaving behind the microphone and started walking to Spencer.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I stood right in front on Spencer looking down at her. She still wouldn't look at me though. I wish she would so I could just see if she believed me.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

I finished the song and gently put my guitar down. People all around me in the quad started clapping before going back to their lunch but I didn't care about them. There was only one person I cared about right now.

Spencer looked up at me and I saw her eyes were watery. And then she did the worst thing imaginable. She got up and ran. I watched her go before I felt a hot tear stream down my face.

**AN: _So I don't own the song either. It's The Reason by Hoobastank. I know the singing thing has been down a bit but I feel like I put a twist on it. sorta? Ok so please review!_**

**Sidenote: I keep forgetting I have just a few things to point out about my story, which are fairly obvious. But Clay is not in the story, mostly because I kinda forgot about him. Also Spencer's parents don't know she's gay. Just in case you didn't understand that part. I feel like there was something else...but I can't remember right now.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**AN: **_Another update! Not the longest chapter. Anyway so the story is winding down...but fear not it's not over yet. Also I'm changing the rating again back to T because I was nervous about content, but looking back there's really nothing in here. Also I am in love with every single own of my reviews. No lie. Like so in love you might want a restraining order. Just Kidding. _

Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV:**

I sat on the stoop staring down the long driveway. I can't believe everything that happened today. And all of my friends, and even my brother were in on it. The shadows of the sun shone threw the trees on either side of the driveway creating patterns all over the driveway.

I honestly don't know what came over me. Everything was going fine, I mean people were acting a bit strange around me but I figured it was the weather or something. Then lunch happened. It was strange the only people there were Kyla and oddly Glen. I was honestly a bit relieved that Ashley and Madison weren't a table over today because then I didn't have to hide my emotions today. And then the announcement on the PA system came on and I swear it was like an emotion tornado inside me.

Hearing my name over the speakers was at first surprising. And then when I realized who was speaking, I can't really describe what I felt listening to her voice. It was calming and soothing yet a lump formed in my throat. How she even got into the principal's office amazes me. But then again Ashley Davies never ceases to amaze me.

I really didn't know what to do or how to react. I know the entire quad was looking for some sort of reaction but it was so sudden. Then she started singing. Her voice was so beautiful. It was deep and rich and a little bit raspy. It sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe what was going on. Then Kyla pointed Ashley out from where we were sitting. I ducked my head as I felt a blush coming on from her gaze.

Then she started walking towards me. It felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what was going on, none of it seemed real. I started to feel my eyes tear up as she was singing directly in front of me. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't look at her. I don't know why, I guess I thought that maybe it wouldn't be real if I looked at her.

It was the nicest and most charming thing anyone had ever done for me. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I met hers and stood up. And then I did the stupidest thing ever. I ran away. I didn't know what to say or to do. I'm not experienced in being serenaded. It was just too much, so I ran. God why did I run?

To know Ashley went through so much to organize this. That everyone helped her. She must hate me for running. I wouldn't blame her. I think I sort of hate myself.

"Spencer?" I looked up from the ground as she got out of her Porsche. Kyla wasn't with her so she must be with Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as I stood up. The shadows of the sun bouncing off her face made the most interesting patterns. I can't believe how beautiful she is.

"Well…I-I…" I stuttered. God I sounded like such an idiot and she was just standing there with a blank expression on her face. I must've really hurt her. It hurts me to think I hurt her. She crossed her arms as we stood there in silence facing each other.

"I'm sorry," finally, I got some words out, "for running that is. You just caught me off guard today. I had no idea how to react so I just reflexively ran. And I'm sorry for that." I took a step closer. Her face softened a bit.

"Truth is Ashley, no one has ever done anything so amazing for me. And I'm so sorry for the way that I've been treating you-"

"Spencer, you don't need to be sorry. I completely deserved the treatment." She took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my upper arm.

"No you really didn't. But I just want to say thanks. For caring," I finished.

"I do care about you Spencer," she said. I felt my heartbeat pick up. The blood rushing past my ears was making it hard to think. Suddenly I couldn't take it, I grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"Wow," she said, as we pulled apart for a breath.

"Yeah," I said and bit my lip. Ashley just smirked and said, "So I guess this means you kind of like me, huh?" She said giving a full-blown smile that crinkled her nose. It was adorable. I felt a blush coming on.

"Yeah I guess. But only a little bit," I said grinning.

"Well good, because I like you a little bit too," she said before kissing me again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So another update! Not my favorite chapter. I don't think I did to well with this one but let me know what you think. It's also kinda short again. Thanks for all of your reviews! Funny story I almost didn't get half of them because they ended up in my spam folder for some reason. But thanks again! Also I have two more chapters planned out for this. I'm not sure yet if the last chapter will be one or two, so there might be three more. Review please!_

Chapter 18

**Spencer's POV:**

You know the best feeling in the world? Having everyone stare at you in jealousy because you're walking down the hall with the incredibly hot Ashley Davies. It's been about a week since the driveway. Since then Ashley and I have been spending a lot of time together. Hanging out and talking…and not talking.

As the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed to my locker. I entered my combination as Ashley came up beside me.

"Hey you," she said as she leaned against the lockers next to me.

"Hey back," I said giving her a quick peck before taking my math book out of my locker.

"So Kyla is going out with Aiden tonight. Do you want to hang out? I could drive you home, you could change and then we could hang out. If you want, that is," she said and I nodded, grabbed my bag and we headed towards the parking lot. I got into her Porsche and she took off.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked taking her right hand in mine. I saw her mouth turn into a grin.

"I don't know. We could go out. Get ice cream or something," she said pulling into my empty driveway. I grinned, "Or something," I responded suggestively as Ashley gasped.

"Spencer Carlin! What are you insinuating?" she asked feigning shock as we walked into my house. I chuckled.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled and no one answered, "Guess not." I saw Ashley smirk, "Hey no naughty thoughts. We are going out," I stated firmly but laughing when she scowled at me a bit. I started up the stairs when I felt a light smack on my behind.

"Ashley!" I said running up the stairs and into my room with her following me.

"What you said nothing about touching," she said and cracked a smile. I just rolled my eyes. I walked into my closet and grabbed a top before walking out and holding it up to me, "What do you think?" I asked Ashley.

"Well it's hot, but I like it like it is right now. Off you," she grinned talking a step toward me and taking the shirt out of my hands, "Speaking of which I think I would like this one better on the floor too," she said tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I bet you would," I said before brushing my lips against hers gently and then pulling away. I heard her groan and I smirked.

"So…" I heard Ashley start and I turned back around to face her. She was leaning casually against my desk but fidgeting with her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering…if well maybe, you would like to bemygirlfriend?" she asked rushing the last part. I smirked, "What was that?" She glared at me playfully and said, "Well we've been hanging out for a while, you know. And I really like you and would you please be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. I can't believe any of this is happening. Earlier this year Ashley and I didn't even talk. I was just Kyla's best friend. Now she's asking me to be her girlfriend. Holy crap Ashley Davies just asked me to be her girlfriend. I should probably answer her.

"Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend," I said. Remind me to thank Kyla. Ashley grinned and kissed me causing me to fall backwards onto my bed, with her on top of me. She looked down at me and I could see lust in her eyes. She lowered her head and kissed me again. She licked my bottom lip slowly and I groaned and wrapped my legs around her. I felt her smile into the kiss before I opened my mouth, granting her access.

The kiss got heated fast and my heartbeat picked up when I felt her hand playing with the bottom of my shirt and the slide up my side. I shivered as her tongue probed my mouth.

"Spencer?" Crap. Ashley flew off me. Literally flew. Like I think she sprouted wings and flew. I sat up in shock as I looked at my mother standing in the doorway of my room. I looked quickly back and forth between Ashley and my mom, who had similar expressions of shock on their faces, only Ashley also looked a bit scared.

I guess now is as good a time as any to tell her about me. I looked back at my mother and was about to say something when she fainted. I gasped and moved to get off my bed. I looked at Ashley who looked like she might still be frozen. I guess the talk could wait until she wakes up. Crap.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_Wow I'm on a roll with these updates. I just love having my story all planned out. So it's almost the end. Let me know what you think of this update. It's one of my longer chapters woo! Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 19

**Ashley's POV:**

I can't believe this is happening. If this were anyone else, I'd be gone. Like so far gone that there wouldn't even be a dust trail. But this was Spencer and I wasn't going to mess this up again by running before her mom woke up. So that's how I ended up here, on a chair in Spencer's living room looking at her and her mom sitting on the couch.

But seriously? I have no idea why this had to happen today. Especially right after I asked her to be my girlfriend. Everything was going great, Spencer said yes to being my girlfriend, we were making out which was making me kind of hot to be honest. And then her mom walked in.

I stared at her in shock. I don't know much about Spencer's parents but I knew they didn't know she was gay. And I highly doubt her mom wanted to find out by finding me on top of her daughter on her daughter's bed. When her mom fainted I heard Spencer gasp and get up, but I couldn't move. I was basically frozen. I was expecting yelling, screaming, something. But I was not prepared for Paula Carlin to faint.

"Ash?" Spencer said taking a step toward me, most likely to get me up from my frozen state. And then we heard running up the stairs. Spencer turned toward the door.

"Spencer? What's going on? What happened?!" Mr. Carlin said while bending over his wife once her noticed her. Great this is just what I need, both parents. I guess its meet and greet day in the Carlin house.

"Umm, well Ashley and I were…umm, and Mom walked in and uh, well fainted?" Spencer said not convincingly at all. At least it's good to know she can't lie. Mr. Carlin looked at me questioningly as I started to move off the bed.

"Arthur?" came the voice of Paula Carlin as she started to stir. She sat up and Mr. Carlin helped her stand. She looked between Spencer and I once again before saying, "We need to talk." Spencer and I nodded, which leads to now.Spencer and her mom are on the couch, with me on the chair and Mr. C in the chair opposite me. Only Mr. C looks happy and keeps looking from me to Spencer with a huge smile on his face.

Spencer was facing her mom on the couch and Mrs. Carlin was looking as if she didn't know whether to look at me or at Spencer.

"So Mom…" Spencer stars, obviously not sure how to continue.

"How long?" Mrs. Carlin's voice came out. I almost jumped in surprise because she hadn't spoken in almost ten minutes since we came down here. Also I was kind of expecting her voice to be harsh and judging but it wasn't, it was just curious. Spencer seemed thrown off guard too, "Wh-what?" she asked.

"How long have you two, umm…been together?" Mrs. Carlin asked unsure.

"Around two weeks, I guess," Spencer responded.

"Seems longer though," I said without thinking. I hope that didn't come out wrong. Oh God, "Umm, I just meant I've liked Spencer for a while and…umm yeah." Spencer was looking at me with a warm smile. Mr. C chuckled and the three of us looked over at him. He made eye contact with me and I felt calmer looking into his soft and warm grey eyes.

"So Ashley, what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked with his warm, inviting voice. I hate when people ask that question. I never know how to respond. I felt all eyes on me.

"Well, uh, I guess to get to know her better and spend time with her and treat her well…and," And love her. But I can't say that. It's way to soon and I'm not positive if I'm in love. All I know is Spencer Carlin is stealing my heart.

Mr. C smiled and said, "Well that's good enough for me," I sighed with relief, "I'm going to start dinner. You're welcome to join us Ashley."

"Yeah that would be great." I said and Spencer was beaming at me, which me smile. Mr. C left the room leave me, Spencer and Mrs. C. A silence filled the air again and Spencer and I looked at each other.

"Oh my God!" Paula cried suddenly causing Spencer and I to jump.

"What Mom?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"You were dating Carmen weren't you?" Mrs. C asked. I swallowed a chuckle at the look on Spencer's face.

"Uh, yeah Mom I was," she said.

"Huh…" Paula said in a distant state. Spencer looked at me and I shrugged. When I came out to my Mom all she said was "That's nice honey, there's money on the counter. I'm going to Hawaii," and then she left. I was completely inexperienced in the whole sit down talking type of thing.

"Well I guess, this rules out that boy Patrick I was going to set you up with," Mrs. C said chuckling to herself, "Well as long as you're happy. I think I'm going to go help your Dad finish up dinner." She got up and left leaving Spencer and I staring after her in shock. I moved from the chair to the couch to sit next to Spencer.

"Well that was," Spencer started but she drifted off.

"Weird?" I finished.

"Yeah, but it went better than I expected. And now we I don't have to pretend to like Patrick!" Spencer said and I laughed. She leaned into me and kissed me pushing me back onto the couch. I grinned into the kiss; I've learned over the past two weeks that Spencer likes to take control of the kisses.

"Hey! Not in the living room. Jeez, it's bad enough I have to see you too out together but now in the house too?" came Glen's voice and we looked up to see him in the doorway. What is it with Carlin's catching me making out today?

"Shut up Glen. I've come home plenty of times to you Madison sucking face," Spencer said and I grinned.

"Yeah well not anymore. We broke up," he said casually as he sat down.

"What? When?" I asked.

"A while ago actually, like a week after Aiden's party," Glen said picking up the remote.

"But-but you guys still hang out all the time," I protested. Have I been so wrapped in my life I missed my best friends break up?

"Yeah, we decided we're better off friends. We still hang out a lot. It's cool," he said. Well I have noticed they haven't held hands much lately at lunch, but other than that it really didn't seem that different.

"Dinner's ready!" came Mr. C's voice from the dining room and we all got up and went to sit and eat.

Dinner was nice and easy. Casual. Everything seemed good between the Carlins and me. And Mrs. C seemed cool with everything.

"So Ashley, what are your plans for the summer? School's ending soon," she asked me.

"I don't really know, Kyla and I will probably just hang out, go to the beach and stuff. My Mom doesn't take us when she goes away on her trips. But that's fine with me because I can hang with my friends more," I replied and I felt Spencer grab my hand under the table and give it a squeeze.

After dinner Spencer walked me out to my Porsche. I leaned against my car.

"Thanks Ashley," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just being you. And being great with my family tonight," She leaned into me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Anytime Spence," I said as I got into my car, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," she said heading back inside. I watched her go in and smiled. This was a new experience for me. I've never done meet the family things before. I liked it. I grinned when Spencer turned back to me and blew me a kiss. I think I could definitely love her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**

**AN:** _So I decided to make this the final chapter because I was going to do one more in each POV but didn't have enough for two chapters. Sorry it took so long I was grounded again for failing a math test. I love reviews and criticism, as long as it's constructive. Let know what you think of the ending, I'm not sure if I like it but I did it purposefully in case I decide to continue the story in a sequel. _

_Also I want to know what you think about the other characters, other than Spashley, because I feel like I didn't use them enough and would like some feedback on that. One more thing, there is a story that I read and was interested in but I don't think I added it to my favorites or alerts. It's like Spencer is at a party and saves Ashley from Aiden and then they drive off and kiss and then she drives her home. And Spencer is a huge tomboy and plays like video games and stuff. If you know this story let me know please. And if you don't then disregard this I guess, and sorry for the super extended AN. _

_Oh and in case anyone is interested I have ideas for 3 more stories, but nothing is written yet so....  
_

Chapter 20

**Spencer's POV:**

I can't believe how quickly the year has gone by. Or how much has changed. When this year started I couldn't even look at Ashley without blushing and now I'm dating her. I looked at our hands intertwined on the table and smiled. Kyla and Aiden were talking to Madison, with Ashley jumping in periodically.

Glen was sitting having a quiet conversation with Chelsea, I don't know when they became friends but they've definitely been hanging out a lot recently. I think I know why Glen and Madison broke up, but it's just a theory, a theory that is being basically confirmed right now by him blushing and her giggling.

There's almost two weeks left of school. I'm a bit nervous, but excited too. I can't wait for time to just hang with my friends and girlfriend. But then there's only three months before senior year. I can't believe how close I am to going to college. Its kind of mind blowing.

"Hey, so I have an idea. Let's go to beach," says Ashley, "I can't stay cooped up here and it's not like we're going to do much."

"Ok" and "Sounds cool" came from my friends and I just stared in shock.

"Guys! We can't skip! What if we get caught?" I protested. Everyone just kept walking and Ashley looked at me and shook her head as she smiled.

"So then we don't get caught Spence," she said pulling me up to lead me to her car, "but as I remember, us getting caught didn't go over to badly last time," she said winking at me as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"We were caught by my mom Ash. It was a completely different situation. Plus we could be suspended!" I said.

"Well, you're not protesting to much, we're already driving," she said smirking.

"Yeah well you're hard to resist," I said.

"You know it. I am simply irresistible," she said with her adorable cocky attitude. I just rolled my eyes as we pulled up to the beach. She parked and got out of the car to open my door. We met up with everyone else and walked into the warm sand to find a spot to sit.

**Ashley's POV:**

Today was great. Just hanging out and having fun. It's moments like these that you want to remember. Just goofing off and having fun with friends. Spencer and I were sitting on a blanket watching as Aiden picked up Kyla and threw her in the water. I chuckled; I love how cute they are together. Madison was off flirting with some guy she met, and Glen and Chelsea were walking casually up the beach. I looked over at Spencer who was lying in the last rays of daylight. I smiled; I just can't help but smile around her. I am so in love with her. I looked up as Aiden and Kyla plopped down next to us in the sand.

"Take a picture Ash, it'll last longer," Kyla said jokingly. I glared at her.

"Shut up Kyla," I said as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Spencer looked at me and tilted her head smiling, before she just gave me a kiss.

"Ok no," Kyla said looking away and burying her head in Aiden's chest. I smirked and stuck out my tongue at her.

"You're just upset because you know I'm way better at kissing than you," I said smirking at Kyla's jaw, which dropped to the ground.

"That's so not true. Get over yourself Ash," she said shaking her head, but she was still smiling so I knew she was teasing.

"I do believe that I'm allowed to brag all I want to now, right? Aiden?" I asked. Kyla looked confused and Aiden grinned sheepishly.

"That is right babe," he replied.

"What?" Kyla asked.

"Well those we the terms of the bet right. Which I won, obviously," I said brushing hair out of Spencer's face as she rolled her eyes at us.

"Psh, bet shmet. You know that was just to get you two together," she said.

"Yeah I do, and thanks Kyla," I said, as she looked shocked. Spencer beamed at me. Kyla just nodded as she leaned against Aiden. I leaned into Spencer and whispered in her ear, "Want to walk to the water?" She nodded and I helped her up as we walked towards the ocean. We stood on the edge just enough so that when a wave came in it would tickle our feet.

"Hey Spence?" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to me. Now or never, come on Ash.

" I love you," I said nervously. I didn't want to move to fast but I just needed to tell her. She looked up at me in shock before her face softened and she cupped mine, "Ash I have loved you for the longest time, you have no idea how in love with you I am," she said before kissing me, softly and slowly. We broke apart and I grinned. I felt so happy, there are no words to describe it. With that we headed back to where are friends sat on the beach. For now it's great to just soak in these moments while they last and before life gets in the way. I'm going to enjoy my last summer before senior year.


End file.
